


isolation || batthews

by now_itsjustthegas



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: M/M, i got very carried away very quickly, paul is ✨t r a n s✨, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_itsjustthegas/pseuds/now_itsjustthegas
Summary: “Paul, can you help me set up Zoom on my computer? Alice says I should get it for during the quarantine”“Sure, Bill. I’ll be right over”
Relationships: Bill/Paul Matthews, batthews, bipaul
Kudos: 19





	isolation || batthews

“Paul, can you help me set up Zoom on my computer? Alice says I should get it for during the quarantine”  
“Sure, Bill. I’ll be right over”  
“Thank you, Paul”  
“It’s no problem, man”  
“Okay, see you soon”  
“Okay, bye”  
The quarantine had only just started and although Paul was meant to be staying inside, he had to help Bill with this. Well, he didn’t have to but he kind of had the biggest crush on Bill imaginable so he felt like he needed to do whatever he could to make him happy. Paul had immediately let go of looking presentable during the quarantine, it had been less than a week and he’d worn the same sweatpants and t-shirt every day. He’d showered yesterday thankfully so at least he wouldn’t smell bad. He changed into some jeans and a hoodie. Unfortunately, he was pretty much unemployed in quarantine he was struggling slightly for money during this time. He sorted his hair quickly since he didn’t want to keep Bill waiting. Then sanitised his hands and grabbed a mask, putting it on before exiting his house. Bill’s place was nearby so he just walked, it did stress him out to see so many people not social distancing and not wearing masks though. Soon enough he arrived at Bill’s place, he nervously knocked on the door. Bill answered.  
“Hey Paul, thanks for coming”  
“No problem, man. It’s completely fine” it was obvious Paul was nervous, good thing he had the mask on or Bill probably would have noticed him going slightly red. They both entered the house, Paul removed his mask but didn’t really know what to do with it so he just awkwardly folded it and put it in his pocket when Bill was getting his laptop.  
“So uh...is Alice here?” Paul asked, trying to start the conversation.  
“No, she’s with her mother in Clivesdale, she’s gonna be staying there for most of quarantine...”  
Paul regretted asking “Oh...at least she’s staying in one place...less chance of catching anything”  
“I guess so”  
“So you’re gonna be by yourself for like...the whole of quarantine”  
“Yeah, I’ll be alright, we can Zoom call, Paul! At least I’ll have someone I can talk to”  
“Yeah...uh, so just sign in to your laptop and I’ll set up the Zoom app”  
“Okay” Bill typed in his password “I can’t thank you enough for doing this, it’s probably the only way I’ll be able to keep in touch with Alice during all this”  
“Yeah”  
———  
Soon enough, Paul managed to set up Zoom for Bill.  
“Thanks so much, Paul”  
“Its fine”  
“Guess this is goodbye”  
The way Bill said it made Paul want to cry. They wouldn’t be able to hang out or talk properly for who knows how long. Paul usually wouldn’t be the one to initiate anything in a conversation but he just had to give Bill a hug. One last hug. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, he tried to quickly wipe it away without Bill noticing but he did.  
“Paul, are you okay?”  
He just shook his head and hugged Bill tighter. He needed to savour every tiny little moment they had together before he was forced into isolation for months and months.  
“I’m gonna miss you” Paul realised that could sound slightly weird “I-I’m gonna miss everyone”  
There was a silence. A long silence. Paul was about to push himself away from Bill but then Bill spoke.  
“Paul would you maybe want to stay here? Like at mine?”  
Paul’s eyes lit up “Yes please” He pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes.  
“Do you wanna go get your stuff now?”  
“Yeah..uh, sure...thank you Bill”  
“It’s okay, Paul, it’s better than being by myself”  
“I’ll see you in a bit then”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“Oh no, no, I don’t want you to catch anything”  
———  
Paul got to his house and began to pack, packing clothes, shoes, toiletries, his laptop, chargers and whatever else he would need. He was looking for a specific shirt when he found his old binders, tucked away in a drawer. He pulled them out to look at them, there was two: one nude coloured and one black. He was so grateful he didn’t have to wear them anymore, he got top surgery when he was 26. He lied to the people at the office after missing a day of work saying he had to have his tonsils out, but he had his tonsils out when he was 17. He shoved them back in the drawer. “Maybe I should donate them one day...that’s a thing people do right?” he thought. For now, he just got the rest of his stuff and drove to Bill’s place.  
———  
“Okay so Paul, if you want I’ll sleep on the couch and you can stay in my room”  
“No no no, it’s your place, I’ll sleep on the couch it’s fine”  
“I feel bad if you have to sleep on the couch”  
“Bill it’s fine”  
“Paul-“  
“It’s fine” Paul laughed slightly, I am so in love he thought “I’ll sleep on the couch”  
“Okay, if that’s alright”  
“Yes, it’s okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay”  
———  
They sat on the couch watching a movie, although they had the whole sofa Paul just had to sit right next to Bill. They were watching Mamma Mia, Paul hates musicals but would deal with it for a few hours just for Bill. He wanted to cuddle closer to Bill or ask him to put his arm around him or something, he just wanted something. But his awkward ass wouldn’t even speak, he just sat there in silence trying to not get too uncomfortable at the woman in the screen who was singing. He felt a slight weight on his shoulder, he was very surprised to see that Bill had fallen asleep. Paul reached for the remote and turned down the volume of the movie (one: so he didn’t wake up Bill and two: he didn’t wanna have to listen to any more singing but three: it’s Bill’s favourite movie so he wasn’t gonna turn it off in case he woke up). Paul did take his opportunity for even a little bit more contact, he did the classic yawn and stretch to put his arm around Bill (even though he was asleep there was that thought in the back of Paul’s mind saying “what if he’s actually awake and just pRetEndiNg to sleep?!”which is stupid because why would someone do that?). He leaned his head onto Bill’s slightly and shut his eyes, it was quite late by that point. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.  
———  
That morning Bill woke up, Paul was in his arms. He must’ve shifted in his sleep so he was leaning against the armrest of the chair with Paul almost lying on top of him. He was shocked but not disappointed, it was nice to have Paul to close. Paul snuggled closer to Bill in his sleep, totally oblivious to the fact Bill could see him doing it. Paul stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up, immediately taken aback when he saw Bill so close to him.  
“Good morning, Paul” Bill said  
“Oh uh- um- I- uh-“ Paul didn’t even know what to say, he pushed himself off of Bill and sat up “I’m sorry, I must’ve uh accidentally leaned on you or something” Paul got up off of the couch.  
“Oh, it’s okay, do you want some coffee?”  
“Yes please...Imma just go uh wash my face quickly” then Paul quickly exited. Making his way to the bathroom, he knew his way around Bill’s house quite well because of when he used to babysit Alice. He shut the door and began to run the tap so at least Bill would think he was washing his face. In reality, he was panicking.  
“Oh my god...” he couldn’t procreas the fact he went to sleep just innocently resting his head and woke up like...that. “This was a mistake” He realised that washing your face doesn’t actually take very long so he splashed some water in his face before drying it quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second chapter of this  
> okay yeah that was a lie, its been like 6 months and it hasnt been updated i am so sorry


End file.
